Moe and Joe kidnap Azura (Fire Emblem IF)/Sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo
Cast * Eric as Moe, Sebby S. Truesdale, tuck carbunkle, Louielouie95, Charlie kowalski, Brandon the Movie Guy, Eric cartman, Andy panda, Armored Armadillo, and dylan from little big planet * Simon as Joe, Bernard, Danny Mason, Duncan from total drama, B from total drama, donkey, Mufasa, Boomer Kuwager, Gerald johannsen, Cameron from total drama, knuckles, Rocko, and Basil the Great Mouse Detective * Diesel as dad and Launch Octopus * Joey as sheldon lee, Chill Penguin, and Tiger the Cat * Princess as Azura, tori, Amy, Arle nadja, adagio dazzle, Pompi Kate, rob and Alex, bridgette, candace from little big planet, princess peach, bloom, Maggie pesky, Amy rose, queen rapsheeba, Zelda from The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Douglas Mcnoggin and Chloe from little big planet * Paul as Igor the Mii, Alex Kimble, Postman Pat, Larry Daley, Dave from total drama and Justin the rat * Salli as Renge Midorihara, flora, princess daisy, ShimmeringNight, Taylor joliecour, giffany, bridgette from total drama, sonata dust, Sierra, Ms. Inuko, Sarah West, Ms. Shikako Shikano, samey and Fanny Fox * Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, sour sweet, Mrs Catherine, Jenny McBride, Marurin Sasaki, vendetta, aisha, krista and Angelica Pickles * Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Joseph selaty, rainbow dash, Tolee, Bobby Bear, Kyle Broflovski, kumi, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Kento Koshiba, Kimba, Rintoo, Sailor Mercury, and Tanya Mousekewitz * Julie as Didi Pickles, Jenny wakeman, pinkie pie, Carly shay and Erika * Jennifer as Mrs. Brisby, sunset shimmer, Eva from total drama and yumi * Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Mabel, Dot warner, Shimajirō Shimano, Callie, June, kawaii sugarbunni, oishi kawaii, Emily from little big planet, frida Suarez, Lindsay, Olivia, Kitty, becky, ami, sparkles, charlotte, Iris and Fievel Mousekewitz * Kendra as Betty, staci from total drama, rai, zoey from total drama and Toni Toponi * Dave as Drew Pickles, mr Alan, Sting Chameleon, Vlad the count and Jack reliegh * Alllison as Bianca, Natuski, Tecna, Mimi, Sunny flare, Kara and Phanpy * Brian as YankieDude5000, Samuel, Wallace, Lloyd Nebulon, Jack Sullivan, Doug Funnie, Zeke, Christopher from little big planet, jake and Torippii Sorano * Kidaroo as Richard watterson, Kurt Blobberts, Groose from The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Overdrive Ostrich, and Owen from total drama * Kate as Charlotte Pickles, Shally, HeroesYesVillainsNo, Sugarcoat, Joey king, Taylor the haniac, Bev bighead, Mrs shaw and Ella from total drama * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, lemon zest, Anais watterson, Rarity, Mimi, Mingle the Sugar Glider, Maeve, kenny McCormick, inez Thomas and mina Harper * Young Guy as Naruto Uzumaki, Yakko Warner, Zeneth, Manny Rivera, bowser jr, Tyler, Noah, tarantula boy, Yoshi, Finn, Dan, gumball watterson, stan marsh, jet, heffer, Chris McLean from total drama, Arnold shortman, Brad Carbunkle, zim, beast boy, Mike, Eddie Horton, Wheel Gator, Petrie, Link from The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword and Henry * Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Indigo zap, dawn, musa, darwin watterson, Gem, fluttershy, Tommy pickles, tails, raven and helga pataki * Bridget as snap white, jo frost, Beth from total drama and Oblina * Wiseguy as munk, Flame Mammoth, Krumm and ed bighead * David as mumbo, Brock, Zero, Wakko Warner, Sonic, and luigi * Vixen as Michelle, Ruby, Creepie and Gloom Charming * Nikos as Double * Miguel as Alejandro and Storm Eagle * Steven as tobias james, TheJoJuan4444 dipper, Matt Crowley, handy, lightning from total drama, Harold from total drama, topher from total drama and ash * Carmen as angelica pickles' altred voice and Fi from The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Professor as Donah, Filburt, ickis, slippy v, cyborg, grunkle stan, Cyber Peacock, and mr dike * kayla as shauna, twilight sparkle, Stella, Lemon zest, haruhi suzumiya, Sophie the otter, toon girl, starfire, sena, Courtney from total drama, izzy from total drama, Sasha, Julia bayne and Trinity Hayes * Belle as Queen lanolin, Applejack and Sugar from total drama * Dallas as Ezekiel from total drama, Stanford pines, Wario, Shrek, Robin, Shaun from total drama, Mike from total drama, Spark Mandrill and Angry grandpa * Liang as mcb1209 * stefan as Leopold slikk * Ryan as nemo333m * Lawrence as Landon dibbles and Megaman/X * Susan as starlight glimmer, Louisiana and aria blaze Transcript Part 1: Moe and Joe Kidnap Azura (DON'T EDIT, Azura is supposed to be tickled on her feet with acrylic paint) *(Nintendo logo plays) *(PB&Jotterisnumber1 presents Moe and Joe kidnaps Azura and Gets grounded) *Moe: Man, we cannot believe we got sent to your room and being forced to watch The Lion Guard after we went to see Beauty and The Beast. What are we going to do instead of sitting here watching The Lion Guard? *Joe: I know we will kidnap Princess Azura from Fire Emblem Fates and we will capture her by putting her in a large cage and we will tickle her feet with acrylic paints. *Moe: Good idea! *(At Azura's Castle) *Azura: You are the oceans gray waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. *Moe: Azura, it's time to kidnap you *Azura: Darth Vader's No sound clip *Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie appear and sees that Azura is gone while Dramatic Bert music plays *Kimba: Oh my God! What the heck just happened! *Kitty: Azura has been kidnapped! *Phanpy: Wait I know who it is, it's Moe and Joe! *Petrie: We have to tell Amy Rose and Sonic The Hedgehog about this *to Moe and Joe with Azura *Moe: (in Argos alien dad's voice from Argos advert garden) Ta Da! (changes back to Eric voice) You are in a cage! *Azura: Gasp! what? someone help me, Moe and Joe just threw me into a large cage right now! *Moe: Can you do the openings to Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone from 1974, Animal aFarm from 1966, Bambi from 1965, Aladdin from 1991, and Inuyasha: Affections Touching Across Time from 1980 all made from Warner Bros? *Azura: Are you crazy Moe and Joe?! I never do fake openings, only real ones. *Joe: Since you refused to listen to us. We're going tickle your feet because of that and you are not wearing any shoes or socks. Moe, it is paint time for Azura *Moe: Your on Joe. *and Joe took out some red and yellow acrylic paint from their left pockets and begin to tickle and paint Azura's feet *Azura: What the? Stop it Moe! Wahahahahahahahahahaha! *(10 minutes later after the red and yellow is painted on Azura's feet) *Joe: Now can you do the opening to An American Tail from 1963, Dumbo from 1936, The Lion King from 1981, The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day Of The Flyers from 1999, and Kiki's Delivery Service from 1973 made by Warner Bros? *Azura: Nope, that's not going to happen. *Moe: If you say so. *and Joe began to tickle The Songstress's toes with the white and blue acrylic paint *Azura: Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm going to tell my friends on you! Transcript Part 2: Angelica Pickles and Moe and Joe gets grounded *Bernard: I'm Coming to Rescue you! *uses a chainsaw to free Azura from her cage *Azura: Bianca, can you carry me to Sonic The Hedgehog and Sailor Mercury, My feet are completely covered in acrylic paint. Bianca: I sure will, Bernard tell Moe and Joe's dad to ground them. *Bianca brings Azura to Amy Rose, Sonic The Hedgehog, and Sailor Mercury *Sonic The Hedgehog: Oh my, Azura, your feet are really filthy. *Azura: They sure are father, too bad Corrin didn't come here to save me and clean my feet. *Azura twitches and wiggles her toes in lament* *Amy Rose: Don't worry Azura, we'll give you a pedicure when we get back to your Lakeside. *Angelica Pickles: Ha ha ha ha! Azura deserve to have her feet covered in acrylic paint! *Azura: Didi and Betty! you are not going to like this! *Didi Pickles: What did Angelica do? *Azura: She laughed at me when I got trapped by Moe and Joe and having my feet tickled with acrylic paint. *Sailor Mercury: Yikes! Sonic, Amy Rose, Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie! Let's get out of here and head to the Lakeside before they notice us! *Sailor Mercury, Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie then got on Tapu Koko and disappears in sight so they won't get caught by Didi Pickles and Betty *Betty: Angelica, you've just laugh at Azura! *Didi Pickles: Look what you did to Azura! She's one my favorite Fire Emblem Fates characters! That's it, YOU... ARE GETTING THE CHAIR ONCE AGAIN!! *Angelica Pickles: No! (X30) Wah! (X28) Not the chair! Anything but the chair! *Didi Pickles: Cry all you want, young lady! This is what you get for being mean to the babies! *Betty: I agree with Didi Pickles, now I will call your parents *Angelica Pickles: Waaaaaaahhhhh! *Betty: (on the phone) Hello, Drew and Charlotte, this is Betty speaking, this is about your daughter Angelica, and you know what she did, she laughed at Azura, ok, I agree with your understandings, you both will be on your way to come and pick her up and bring her home and ground her this instant minute, ok, thanks, goodbye! *Didi pickles: Your mom and dad are on their way, they sure will be unhappy at you *Pickles then ties up Angelica Pickles with a belt while she's in the chair so she won't escape *Moe: Hurrah, we tickled Azura! *Joe: Uh-Oh! It is our dad what do you want? *Dad: Moe and Joe, how dare you tickle Azura's feet for no reason after you both capture her in a huge cage! You both know that she was Shauna's favorite Fire Emblem Fates character when she was a little girl. That's it you are grounded with no Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network for you both. Now Mufasa is going to beat you both up right now for the third time! Mufasa, beat Moe and Joe up! *appears *Mufasa: Prepare for some bleeding! *Cut to: Angelica Pickles' house *Drew Pickles: Angelica, you are in big trouble missy, I cannot believe you laugh at Azura, She was my favourite Fire Emblem Fates character! That's it you're grounded huge time! *Charlotte Pickles: And now, we are calling June, Henry and the gang over to teach you a lesson! *Drew pickles: (on the phone): June? Henry? *June and Henry: what do you want, Drew and Charlotte? *Charlotte Pickles: You both hosts of Kablam! are not gonna believe that? *Henry: What did Angelica pickles do this time? *Drew Pickles: Angelica laughed at Azura when Moe and Joe captured her and tickled her feet for no reason for the first time with acrylic paint. *June: What? that's it, me and Henry are now punishing her for this *henry: Before we hand her out, we are bringing the Brisbys, the Mouskewitzs, Jenny McBride, Basil the Great Mouse Detective, Olivia, Tiger the Cat, Alex Kimble, Denise, the Total Drama Contestants, mcb1209, the winx mane six, the teen titans, the tai chi chasers, the cast of the megaman x series, Larry Daley from night at the museum, bridgette, angry grandpa, pickleboy, patty rabbit, Bobby bear, fanny fox, vendetta, Charlotte, mina Harper, vlad the count, rocko, heffer, Filburt, ed and Bev bighead, Jenny wakeman, Brad carbunkle, tuck carbunkle, sheldon lee, sparkles and gloom, the mane seven from equestria girls, the shadowbolts from friendship games, the dazzlings from rainbow rocks, the pine twins, Stanford pines, grunkle stan, kimi, gem and Callie AKA the sisters of the alliance from little big planet 2 and the others to teach her a strong strict lesson! *Charlotte Pickles: okay then, that'll teach her a lesson *June: ok, we will be here in a few minutes or less, see you later! *Charlotte Pickles: they are preparing for punishments, let's head outside to the backyard because there's not enough room for the cast of Megaman X series to fit in there *(At the backyard) *Drew Pickles: Wow! Angelica Pickles, you have a lot of visitors who want to talk to you! *Sophie the Otter: I'm sophie the otter, Angelica Pickles, these are my friends, Toon Disney characters, Nicktoons characters, two teachers and the hosts from a TV show from the 90s, Featuring Slippy v, Taylor the haniac, RobertCoatesAnimation, HeroesYesVillainsNo, Alex kimble, carly shay, jack reliegh, larry daley and the others, starting with Justin the rat *Justin: I'm Justin the Rat, I am mad at you for laughing at Mimirin Midorihara. *Mrs Brisby: I'm Mrs Brisby, time for punishments, young lady. *Basil: Basil here, I don't like you. *Timothy Brisby: Timothy Brisby here, how dare you laugh at Azura, now me and my mum will be so sad, how could you do that? *Olivia: I am Olivia, I do not like it when you laugh at Azura when she got kidnapped by Moe and Joe nor having her feet tickled with feathers *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride, and I agree with Olivia *Shimmering Night: howdy there, Shimmeringnight here, you are worse than Darby *Fievel: I'm Fievel from An American Tail, and you need to be a fan of my films *Tiger the Cat: I'm Tiger the Cat, and I agree with Fievel *michelle: I, Michelle from little big planet, and you are worse than anti Clive handforth! Ha ha ha ha! *angelica pickles: (in mr tumble's voice from something special episode party) don't laugh, it's not funny! *Michelle: Angelica, I can laugh wickedly what ever I want! *Matt Crowley: I'm Matt Crowley, and i agree with my girlfriend *Kara: hey, kara here, I hang out with dan and becky better than you, you 3 year old girl! *Becky: I'm Becky and me, Dan and Kara are going to Nickelodeon universe without you *Ms. Shikako: I'm Ms. Shikako, you're way worse than parchis of 2012 *Ms. Inuko: I'm Ms. Inuko, we are done with the attitude of your behaviour *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma, and I agree with Ms. Inuko *Dan: I'm Dan, you'll be forced to watch shining time station for the rest of your life *kumi: hello, I, kumi, my mum and dad told you that you lost your vacation to Nickelodeon suites resort! *henry: hi, I'm henry *june: and I'm June, you need to start liking us! *shrek: I'm shrek, start being a fan of my movie *donkey: I'm donkey, I'm gonna kick you hard with my hooves until you bleed *carly shay: I'm Carly shay, and I'm so angry for what you did to Azura *jack reliegh: I'm jack reliegh, and I agree with Carly shay *taylor the haniac: I'm Taylor the haniac, I'll force you to listen to songs by hunter Hayes *Gumball Watterson: I'm Gumball Watterson, your dumb, your stupid, your just a loser *Darwin watterson: I'm Darwin watterson, you'll be forced to watch our show, if not, our mum will beat you up right now *Anais watterson: I'm anais watterson when are you gonna stop bullying Azura? *Nicole watterson: I'm Nicole watterson, Angelica pickles, you're gone way too far *Richard watterson: I'm Richard watterson, all the paramount music will be selled on eBay *Rob: I'm rob *Alex: and I'm Alex from little big planet, even we brought Kimi and her sisters over, and they are from little big planet 2, but your way worse than them *Gem: it's me, gem, since i was born in the factory of a better tomorrow, calendar man built me at his factory, you are worse than AYBAYBAYDOG1. *Kimi: I'm Kimi, gem's best friend, shame on you for laughing at Azura, and I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU MAKING FUN OF MY BLACK DRESS SINCE I WAS BORN IN THE COSMOS *Callie: I'm Callie, bad girl, you are in the chair, because I am wearing a cynthia dress, and I was born in eve's asylum *Kento Koshiba: Kento Koshiba here! Me and Asako Kageyama will not tolerate your horrible behavior! *(Postman Pat appears) *Postman Pat: sorry I am late, I'm postman pat, like I say to Tyrone in 2015, if you hack up Amazon, I will use my van and knock you down! *(Mimrin Midorihara appears as well) *Mimirin Midorihara: Same here like Postman Pat, you will be forced to watch Shimajirō for laughing at Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. *Sarah West: Sarah West here, you need to pay attention to 1940s and not Paramount *YankieDude500: hi, yankiedude5000 here, and you are worse than Aybaybaydog1! *Nemo333m: I am nemo333m, and your nothing but a cry baby because you acted like a two year old *Rocko: my name is rocko, and oh, me, heffer, filburt and the bigheads are going to Nickelodeon suites resort without you! *Heffer: I'm heffer, rocko just told me *Filburt: I'm Filburt, oh fish sticks, I don't want you in o town *Ed bighead: I'm ed bighead, I hate you and I hate my life, you bad girl *Bev bighead: I'm Bev bighead, and I agree with my husband *Taylor joliecour: i'm taylor joliecour, and you are not of team family due to that you bullied Azura *Toni Toponi: howdy, Toni Toponi has returned! the reason why you got the chair is because you laugh at Azura when she got kidnapped by Moe and Joe, and thdy tickled her feet tickled with acrylic paint *Bernard: I'm Bernard *Bianca: and i'm Bianca, we got Azura out of the large cage thanks to you, Angelica, you naughty girl! *Erika: I'm Erika, I'm so one hundred percent mad at you for bullying Azura! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I agree with Erika *BrandonTheMovieGuy: I'm Brandon the movie guy, we had enough of you *Yumi: I'm yumi, we are tired of you being mean to the babies and young adults, even worse you just bullied Azura! *Ami: i am ami and I agree with yumi says *Munk: I, munk the orange pig *Mambo: and I am mambo the purple cat, we all hate you so (x5) much! You will forget your memories about Paramount. *Roobear koala: hey, roobear koala here, you bad girl, you got the chair! *Laura koala: well hi, Laura koala here, and you are worse than Colt, horsey and Walter! *Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida, and I agree with Laura Koala! *Creepie: I'm creepie *Tarantula boy: and I'm tarantula boy, your worse than Vladimir Makarov *Ruby: I'm ruby from ruby gloom, for a punishment for bullying Azura, you'll be forced to watch my show on Disney channel for the rest of your life *Nathan Adams: I am Nathan Adams, you're just a so ugly brat for being mean to the babies. *Seregant Burly: I am Sergeant Burly, you will be forced to watch my show in Disney XD as well as Ruby's show. *Handy: I'm handy, you know me from happy tree friends, I'll build a cage around you, but if Bob the builder tries to wreck a cage, I'll call the police on him so he could die in the crocodile pit *Doug: I'm Doug funnie, if I were a quailman, my worse enemy would be you *Landon dibbles: I am Landon dibbles, you're worse than the backyardigans, you deserve it! *Joseph selaty: I'm Joseph selaty, and I agree with Landon dibbles *Monta: I'm monta, i hate you so much *Rintoo: I'm rintoo, and you'll be sent to the audience to teach you a lesson *Tolee: I'm tolee and we're going to Nickelodeon universe without you *Kirinta: I'm kirinta, we all hate paramount and Nickelodeon so much *Queen lanolin: it's me, queen lanolin, we are mad at you for laughing at Azura *Mingle the sugar glider: if you don't know me, I am mingle the sugar glider, everybody hates you! *Nyakkii: hello, it's me, Nyakkii, how dare you laugh at my big Fire Emblem Fates fan, Azura! *Sebby S Truesdail: I sebby s truesdail, no fun for you, bad girl! *Brock: I'm Brock *Dawn: I'm Dawn *Ash: and I'm Ash, and you're way worse than Paul, Mietee, Burgundy and Georgia *Wallace: I'm wallace and this is my dog, gromit, and you are worse than pablo, Tyrone, pedro and edro, no more Paramount for you *Emily: I am Emily, i heard that you are mean to the babies, And you insulted my voice when my old voice is Jennifer, Even worse, you laughed at Azura when she got kidnapped and got tickled with acrylic paint! *Dylan: I'm Dylan and I agree with my friend, emily *Trinity Hayes: I'm trinity Hayes, if you keep being mean to the babies, we will send you to the Macie's 2008 parade where Mr Rick Astley will sing never gonna give you up, won't it be torture? *Julia bayne: I'm Julia bayne, I don't like it when you laugh at Azura when she got trapped and her feet tickled with acrylic paint *Jack Sullivan: I'm jack Sullivan, how about you start liking Disney *Krista: I'm Krista, and you are worse than our not versions *Tobias James: I, tobias James from little big planet, girl, you are not coming to my house because you are way worse than newton *Dipper: I'm dipper *Mabel: and I'm Mabel, AKA the pine twins, and you are a very bad bad bad girl, for what you did to Azura after Moe and Joe put Azura into a large cage, you'll get coal for Christmas, and luckily, you'll be a gravity falls fan for a punishment *Grunkle stan: i'm grunkle stan, we will never stop making videos out of you *Stanford: I'm Ford or Stanford pines you can call me and I agree with dipper and Mabel *Charlie kowalski: I'm Charlie kowalski, I cannot stand your attitude anymore *Kawaii sugarbunni: I'm kawaii sugarbunni, you suck and we rule *Oishi kawaii: I'm oishi kawaii, you're worse than Penny and Mitch *Amber barwick: I'm amber barwick, your nothing but a bad creep *Aisha: I'm aisha *Tecna: I'm tecna *Flora: I'm flora *Musa: I'm musa *Stella: I'm stella *Bloom: and I'm bloom, and we're winx mane six, like I say to SallyJones1998, if you make a grounded video or a grounded page out of Link, Zelda, Groose, or Fi from The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword, I'll use my dragon fire to roast your computer into meat *Rainbow dash: I'm rainbow dash *Applejack: I'm applejack *Sunset shimmer: I'm sunset shimmer *rarity: I'm rarity *Pinkie pie: I'm pinkie pie *Fluttershy: I'm fluttershy *Twilight sparkle: and I'm twilight sparkle, and we're mane seven from equestria girls, Angelica pickles, your punishment for bullying Azura is to watch mlp: friendship is magic and equestria girls on dvd *Starlight glimmer: I'm starlight glimmer and even that we brought the dazzlings, but your worse than them *Indigo zap: I'm indigo zap *Sour sweet: I'm sour sweet *Sugarcoat: I'm sugarcoat *lemon zest: I'm lemon zest *Sunny flare: and I'm sunny flare, and we're shadowbolts, if you keep this up, we will feature you in it and make you get in dead meat *Aria blaze: I'm aria blaze *Adagio dazzle: I'm adagio dazzle *Sonata dust: and i'm sonata dust, and we're the dazzlings, sunny flare is right, you are grounded, no tv, no computer, no fake vhs stuff, no paramount, nickelodeon and Viacom, no Cynthia dolls, no going outside with your friends, no phones, no furniture, no lights, no fast food, no candy, no soda, no presents for Christmas, birthday and Easter, no Nickelodeon store, no Nickelodeon universe and no Nickelodeon suites resort for you *Naruto: I'm naruto, I am mad at you for what you did to Azura, if you keep picking on Azura, I will get Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to beat you up until you bleed to death *Candace: I am candace from little big planet, you need to like little big planet, if not, you will get beaten up by my sister, maeve! *Maeve: maeve here, you are not on style, I am on style *Christopher: Christopher from little big planet here, I agree with candace, you need to pay attention to regular show and not paramount and nickelodeon *Danny mason: I am Danny mason, i am angry at you for what you did *Shimajiro: I'm Shimajirō, what the heck is wrong with you? *Patty rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit, I cannot stand you crying like a baby *Bobby bear: Bobby Bear here, and I agree with Patty Rabbit *Fanny fox: and i'm Fanny Fox, why did you do that to Mimirin Midorihara? You'll be forced to watch Maple Town for the rest of your life, you bad girl, bad bad bad girl *Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw, you have been a bad (4x) student, you will get beaten up by X, Double, Zero, and Iris each day, including Saturdays and Sundays *Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike, you'll receive home detentions every morning, noon, evening and lastly, at night *Mrs. Catherine: I'm Mrs. Catherine, for bullying Azura from FireEmblem Fates, you'll receive homework, and you do some with the papers *Mr Alan: I'm Mr. Alan, you're in the top 10 crybabies in this school *sailor Mercury: I'm sailor mercury, I don't want you anymore due to what you did to my child Azura. But before you say something Sonic, where's Horsey, Colt, Walter, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus? *Sonic: Horsey, Colt, and Walter are at Main Event with Pikachu, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, and Sharptooth to celebrate Lucina's birthday, so they get to have their day off from punishing Angelica Pickles with boomerangs, and your friends Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus are at Splatoon: Marie and Callie Live Concert at Niconico Tokaigi so they won't be coming to ground Angelica Pickles today. *Sailor Mercury: Okay, so can you carry on what you're saying Sonic? *Sonic: I'm sonic, I'm faster than you, this is what you get for laughing at our rooster-like child Azura *Tails: I'm tails, you have just lost your tickets to see rings when it comes out *Knuckles: I'm knuckles, if you pick Azura, I'll punch you with my fist until you bleed *Amy rose: I am Amy rose, if i see you kill Nintendo characters, I will kill you with my hammer because it could smash your skull *HeroesYesVillainsNo: I'm HeroesYesVillainsNo, and you are the worse number one troublemaker than Zara Dawson, you deserve it, bad girl *RobertCoatesAnimation: I'm RobertCoatesAnimation, and you'll get nothing for your birthday this year *TheJoJuan4444: i'm TheJoJuan4444, and I will bring out the Miis from Tomodachi life and they will sing songs to teach you a lesson *Kimba: I'm kimba, you will not celebrate your next birthday at all *Kitty: I'm kitty, we'll take away your pillows, beds, and blankets, give them to Azura, and you'll sleep outside with rabid bats, snakes, mice, moles, ants, termites, and mosquitos *Phanpy: I'm phanpy, we'll sell your phone on eBay *Petrie: I'm petrie and I agree with phanpy *Wakko Warner: i'm Wakko Warner, quit using the toilet or I will get Morrigan from Darkstalkers to draw your blood *Yakko Warner: I'm Yakko Warner, our show is better than you because you're stupid *Dot warner: and I'm dot Warner, do not call me dotty, if you do, you will die in the shark pit *Mina harper: it's me, mina Harper, like our show from oh yeah cartoons now on Cartoon Network, if not, I will get Charizard to use flamethrower on you *Sheldon lee: I'm sheldon lee *Tuck carbunkle: I am tuck carbunkle *Brad carbunkle: I am Brad carbunkle *Jenny wakeman: and I, Jenny wakeman, shame on you for laughing at Azura, you know doing that is stupid. *Mario: it's-a-me, mario, how-a dare you laugh at-a Azura who-a got-a kidnapped and a-get her feet-a painted by moe and joe *Luigi: it's-a-me, luigi, and I-a agree with mario *Wario: wario here, you'll play warioware games for the rest of your life, if not, me and Mona are going to barge at you *Yoshi: yoshi has returned, you'll be forced to play Nintendo games for your punishment *Princess peach: my name is princess peach, and your worse than bowser *Princess daisy: I am daisy, you... are... THE WORSE GIRL I SAW IN THE WORLD *Bowser Jr: it is me, bowser jr, mark Burnett told me that you're suspended for the rest of the year *Jo frost: I'm jo frost, laughing at Azura when she got trapped by moe and Joe and her feet getting covered in paint is not cool, naughty corner for you, naughty girl *Stan marsh: I'm Stan marsh *Kyle Broflovski: Kyle Broflovski *Eric cartman: Eric cartman *Kenny McCormick: mmph, mmph, mmph (and kenny McCormick, for bullying Azura, you'll be forced to watch me and my gang's series for the rest of your life) *Tori: I'm tori *Donah: I'm donah *Rai: I'm rai *Sena: I'm sena *Finn: and I'm Finn, you are a bad bad girl for what you did to Azura *Robin: I'm robin *Starfire: I'm starfire *Cyborg: I'm cyborg *Beast boy: I'm beast boy *Raven: and I'm Raven, we had enough of you even when you bullied Azura *Larry Daley: I'm Larry Daley, you should be ashamed of yourself for laughing at Azura *Bridgette: I'm bridgette *Pickle boy: I'm pickle boy *Angry grandpa: and I'm angry grandpa in other words Charles Green, I had enough with you laughing at Azura from Fire Emblem Fates, if you keep picking on Azura, I will beat you up with Leopold Slikk *Leopold slikk: leopold slikk has returned, for laughing at Azura was kidnapped and got her feet tickled with acrylic paint, I'll beat you up with a computer keyboard and Charles Green will beat you up as well *Megaman: I'm X *Double: I'm Double *Zero: I'm Zero *Iris: I'm Iris *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwager: I'm Boomer Kuwager *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin *Overdrive Ostrich: I'm Overdrive Ostrich *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator *Cyber Peacock: and I'm Cyber Peacock and we're the cast Of Megaman X series, all of your Paramount stuff will be demolished and your Cynthia Doll will be incinerated once and for all. *Slippy v: Hello, I'm slippy v, if you get sent to the tobis logo, the rooster will kill you *Mcb1209: I'm mcb1209, I am mad at you for laughing at Azura when she got trapped and now her feet got tickled and covered with acrylic paint, for no reason *Videogame nerd: I'm videogame nerd, and I agree with mcb1209 *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, and even that we bought the total drama contestants, why? Because they are going to teach you a lesson *Denise: I'm Denise and i agree with my boyfriend *Chris McLean: I'm Chris, for laughing at Azura and get her feet tickled with acrylic paint, me and the total drama contestants will make you like our show *Lindsay: I'm Lindsay, and I agree with Chris mclean *Heather: I'm heather, if you pull my hair up when i did a ponytail, I'll tell chef Patrick on you *Owen: I'm Owen, say goodbye to your favourite things, miss nosey *Gwen: I'm gwen, you're gonna be in big trouble if you shave Chris McLean's hair off *Amy: I'm Amy *Samey: and I'm samey, you're worse than giffany and darlene *Topher: I'm topher and I agree with Amy and samey *B: I'm b, for that, you are banned from the fun *Angelica Pickles: ban me from the fun? *B: yes *Sierra: I'm Sierra, start liking total drama instead of paramount *Izzy: I'm izzy, we total drama contestants hate you *Beth: I'm Beth, you will watch our show for the rest of your life *Cameron: I'm cameron and I agree with Beth *Bridgette: I'm bridgette, you are so mean to teach you a lesson, if you keep this up, you'll be sent to mental people's home *Mike: I'm mike, this will teach you a lesson for bullying azura *Noah: I'm Noah, and I agree with mike *Zoey: I'm Zoey, mike just told your behavior *Staci: I'm staci, your behavior lied for bullying Nintendo characters *Tyler: I'm tyler, there is gonna be no paramount *Ezekiel: I'm Ezekiel, tyler just told me *Eva: I'm eva, all the paramount characters told you that they will never see you again *Alejandro: I'm Alejandro and I agree with eva *Harold: I'm Harold, if you die, no one is going to revive you *Sugar: I'm sugar, you will get a black card *Courtney: I'm Courtney, you are worse than my evil clone *Ella: I'm ella, and you are not good *Duncan: I'm Duncan and I agree with Ella *Lightning: I'm lightning, yo, Angelica yo, you have been bad *Sky: I'm sky, I will not have fun with you *Leshawna: I'm leshawna, I don't want you spilling anything on my clothes and my dresses, because if you do that, I will be in the point to cry *Shaun: I'm Shaun and I agree with leshawna *Inez Thomas: I'm inez Thomas and I can't have fun with you anymore for what you did to Azura *Zeke: I'm zeke and I agree with inez Thomas *Skyler: I'm skyler and I am mad for breaking the rules *Jake: I'm jake and I agree with skyler *Frida Suarez: soi frida suarez, you are worse than Zoe aves *Manny rivera: I'm manny Rivera, and I agree with frida Suarez *Shauna: I'm shauna, how dare you laugh at Azura when she got trapped and got her feet tickled with acrylic paint *Igor the mii: I'm Igor the mii, start being a fan of Nintendo that includes Fire Emblem Fates *Samuel: I'm samuel, for laughing at Azura when she got trapped and her feet tickled with acrylic paint by Moe and Joe, you'll play just dance games *Maggie pesky: I'm Maggie pesky, my show on toon Disney is better than you because your stupid *Lloyd Nebulon: i'm Lloyd, you are nothing but a three year old who torture little children *Eddie Horton: i'm eddie, Lloyd just told me *Kurt Blobberts: i'm kurt, you'll be forced to watch our show for the rest of your natraul life *Douglas Mcnoggin: i'm douglas, and you have been a very bad girl, that you got sent to bed after you throwed your dinner away and you did that on purpose *Helga Pataki: I'm helga pataki *Gerald Johannsen: I'm gerald johannsen *Arnold Shortman: and I am arnold shortman, you will never watch our show *Sparkles: I am sparkles charming and this is gloom charming, we hope you learned your lesson, please, like sparkles and gloom or else, Corrin and Camilla will beat you up until you bleed to death *Gloom: gloom charming here, and I agree with sparkles *Ickis: I'm Ickis *Krumm: I'm krumm *Oblina: and I'm Oblina, that's not very nice to do that to Azura, even worse, you have killed my three humans. *Charlotte: I am charlotte, I made a pretty swing, but if princess Lucy breaks it, I will call the cops to execute her *Vendetta: vendetta here, you are stupid because you laughed at Azura because she got kidnapped and getting her feet tickled with acrylic paint. *Joey King: I'm joey King, start liking the films that I star in that is not made by paramount and Nickelodeon *Vlad the count: I, vlad the count, you know that moe and joe has banned from watching our show, because it is the part of Cartoon Network, also, you are worse than count von count *Queen rapsheeba: I'm queen rapsheeba from chalkzone, everyone in chalkzone is not liking you, because of this, you bullied Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. *Zeneth: i'm zeneth, you are such a villain, so I am saying no to you *Toon girl: (flying before lands): I'm toon girl, and if you keep picking Azura, I will throw you up into space *Shally: (reappears): I'm Shally, toon girl just told me *Natuski: (skydives before lands): I'm Natuski, angelica pickles, the next time we give you warren style punishments, your voice will be changed to carmen *Sasha: I'm Sasha, and I agree with toon girl, Shally and Natuski *Pompi Kate: I'm pompi Kate, my karate is way better than you *Snap White: and I'm snap white, say goodbye to your stuff, bucko *Petrie: first punishment, we will change your voice to tasha Carmen instead of emma *Angelica Pickles: (now speaking in tasha carmen's voice): no, I sound like pedro and edro's mom, change it back, please! *Kara: Never! *Sonic: we will not change your voice back, that's what you get for picking on my child, Azura *Sierra: second punishment, Zero will give you spankings with his Z-Saber. *Angelica Pickles: nooooooooo! I don't want spankings *Zero: oh yes you can, chaaaaaaaaaarge! *(Zero then uses his Z-Saber to spank Angelica Pickles) *Angelica Pickles: Ouch! That Z-Saber hurts bad. *Spark Mandrill: It doesn't matter, third punishment, me and Flame Mammoth will make you watch The Death Of Iris scene from Megaman X4 *(Megaman X4: The Death Of Iris plays) *Angelica Pickles: Waaaaaaahhhhh! That is the saddest death ever. *Tobias James: fourth punishment, we will start a dance mix 3... 2... 1! *(Everyone exepct angelica pickles dances the dance mix contains songs. First contains We don't have to take our clothes off by Jermaine stewart, you can't hurry love by Phil Collins, Rio by Duran Duran, tease me by Chaka demurs and pilers, maneater by nelly furtado, mercy by Duffy, sweet about me by Gabrielle climi and the Astrofarm theme song. The second contains family affair by Mary j bilge, whoops now by Janet Jackson, the passenger by Iggy pop, eternal darkness from Tomodachi life, I want your love by Transvision vamp, playhouse Disney song from the wiggles, I love your smile by shanice, I'm so excited by the pointer sisters, sweet dreams by Eurythmics, One way or Another by blondie, Club Tropicana by Wham and the Veggietales theme song. the third contains need a little rhythm from balamory, Love really hurts without you by Billy Ocean, sort it from Balamory, Tears by Clean Bandit and Louisa Johnson, you're the first, my last, my everything by Barry White, I kissed a girl by Katy Perry, suzie's cooking from balamory, Waterloo by abba, the Fraggle Rock theme song and vacation from rugrats, the fourth contains cool for cats by squeeze, the catscratch theme song, the lion sleeps tonight from Timon and Pumbaa, devil gate drive by Suzi Quatro, Shout out to my ex by little mix, the bear in the big blue house theme song, follow the clue from balamory, Manic Monday by the bangles, Gold by Spandau ballet, the wander over yonder theme song, the shoop shoop song by Cher, mambo no 5. From Bob the builder, don't get me wrong by the pretenders, cheer you up from balamory, don't you want me by the human league, the recess theme song, down under by men at work, safety dance by men without hats, goanimate A busy afternoon music and gonna build a house from Tweenies, the last contains tell it to my heart by Taylor dayne, under the sea from kingdom hearts 2, all grown up theme song, make me smile by Steve Harley and cockney rebel, baggy trousers by madness, Fire Emblem Awakening theme, Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Ba from Yokai Watch Season 2, Wublin Island song from My Singing Monsters, Sailor Moon Stars theme song, Squid sisters song from Splatoon, karma chameleon by culture club and brave heart by Ayumi Miyazaki) *Gloom Charming: now, we will put nappies on you. *Angelica Pickles: no (9x) sparkles and gloom charming, don't put nappies on me *Sparkles Charming: there, your nappy is on. You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappy instead of the toilet. I will tell Charizard to use flamethrower on your underwear to roast them and Yveltal to use oblivion wing to destroy the toilet. *Mario: since I'm-a plumber, I'm-a gonna remove the toilet, and replace with a pile of floor *(after mario removes the toilet) *Mario: there, your toilet is-a all gone! *Kimba: some of your stuff will be sent to the poor families in Africa *Kitty: i agree with kimba *Stanford: a dirty bathroom is what you will use for a punishment for bullying Azura *Flame Mammoth: for bullying Azura, you'll eat baby food and play with baby toys as well, why? Because you look like a big baby, a big big big baby, and you're worse than Sigma. *Eva: you will receive hot sauce for the rest of your life *Izzy: you will not see mean girls when it comes out *Owen: Chris McLean's parents told you that you are not allowed to watch the fairly odd parents ever again *Lindsay: Alex Kimble told you that you'll never watch tuff puppy ever again *Alex Kimble: for bullying Azura, I will make a dead meat video, and I will include you in it means you'll be suspended for 200 days, you know, gunmetal, wine red, dark red, timberwolf and black *Frida Suarez: you'll be forbidden from hanging out with the babies, but if you do, I'll break your skull *Candace: we will paint your house red and black as well *Chloe: and we'll replace all of your paramount stuff with little big planet stuff *jo frost: you will listen to me or there will be punishment day everyday *Courtney: you will take cold showers every time you need to be clean when you take a bath *Oblina: you will watch a scary logo everyday, you will watch THX on Saturday, the BND mask on Sunday, the viacom v of doom on Monday, Tobis films rooster on tuesday, WGBH on Wednesday, the worldvision home video logo on thursday and the klasky csupo robot on Friday *Maggie pesky: if you force me to listen to the song "my getaway" with the other Flys at Buzzdale, I will force you to watch my show when it's night time *Inez Thomas: we will place security cameras in your room to track everything your doing *Pompi Kate: my team when cheerleaders attack from the Amanda show will beat you up *Drew Pickles: and you know what, arle nadja, Louisiana, giffany and haruhi suzumiya will punch you so hard while Link, Groose, Fi, and Zelda will kick you so hard *(arle nadja, giffany, Louisiana and haruhi suzumiya punch Angelica pickles so hard as the same goes with Link, Groose, Fi, and Zelda except by kicking Angelica pickles in the face so hard making her nose bleed) *Arle nadja: this is what you deserve for laughing at Azura from fire emblem fates when she is trapped and her feet getting covered in paint by moe and joe, you're grounded! *Giffany: you're grounded! *Louisiana: you're grounded! *Haruhi suzumiya: you're grounded! *Link: You're grounded! *Zelda: You're grounded! *Fi: You're grounded! *Groose: You're grounded! *Shrek: you'll be forced to watch my movie, bring back my movie and like my movie on Facebook, if not, you will be sent to Skyloft where the Loftwings will attack you! *Donkey: you will babysit my baby dragons *Shally: I will bring the Pokemon and they will beat you up *Indigo zap: you will read all mlp books for the rest of your life *Sunny flare: I will throw all of your paramount DVDs and your Cynthia Doll away in the garbage *Douglas Mcnoggin: Every time when NCIS comes, we will switch it to Lloyd in space *Iris: Since I'm an Android, I'm going to destroy your Cynthia Doll and all of your Paramount stuff right now with my powers *(Cuts to Iris in Angelica's Room, she then uses her plasma kick and fire breathing attacks to destroy Angelica's Paramount stuff and Cynthia Doll making everything become nothing but a white screen) *Iris: That should take care of it *(Iris then goes back to the backyard) *Iris: There, now all of your Paramount stuff and your Cynthia Doll are completely destroyed *Angelica Pickles: Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Now you've just ruined my memories *Zero: Yup! That's what you get for laughing at Azura when she got captured by Moe and Joe and her feet covered in acrylic paint *Vendetta: here are your following punishments: no TV, no video games, no Cynthia dolls, no going outside, no anything made by paramount, no Nickelodeon live shows, no paramount related foods, no paramount toys, no paramount books, no reptar movies or merchandise, no paramount movies and shows, no paramount video games, no Nickelodeon store, no Nickelodeon suites resort, no Nickelodeon universe, no messing around and getting the babies in trouble, no paramount music, and you just totally lost going to the movies to see The Emoji Movie when it comes out. *Charlotte: there is also no fast food of any kind, the only things you are going to eat and drink are Dead animals, Feeces, Dried Lizards, Snakes On A Stick, Rat Burgers, Pizza with cockroaches, Poke Puffs, Chicken Feet Soup, Toxic Wastes, Kaiju Blue, and Nail Polish. *Angelica Pickles: noooo, I hate the gross stuff! *Tuck Carbunkle: Sorry, these are the only things you will eat and drink from now on. *Jenny Wakeman: you will watch shows like the x files, true blood, blue bloods, the sopranos, broadwalk empire, father ted, the Simpsons, the Cleveland show, step by step, there's company, 3rd rock from the sun, family matters, Adam 12, Miami vice, Mrs browns boys, friends, Dallas, married with children, M*A*S*H, cheers, charmed, saved by the bell, saved by the bell: the college years, saved by the bell: the new class, King of the hill, the Big Bang theory, how I met your mother, two and a half men, family guy, American dad, South Park and other prime time shows not made by paramount. *Candace: I agree with Jenny wakeman. *Brad Carbunkle: that includes comedic children and teen shows like Doug, Pepper Ann, Recess, Ducktales, Dexter's lab, The grim adventures of billy and Mandy, Fosters home for imaginary friends, Fievel's American tails, Woodywood pecker, Chilly willy, James Bond jr, Camp lazlo, My gym partners a monkey, Class of 3000, The replacements, The proud family, Sheep in the big city, Whatever happened to robot Jones?, I.M weasel, Hannah Montana, Good luck Charlie, Austin and ally, ANT farm, Sonny with a chance, Goof troop, Chowder, Flapjack, Wizards of Waverley place, Fish hooks, Sailor moon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh and other comedic and kids shows not made by paramount, and not to finish it, you'll be forced to watch the show everyone in tremorton stars, my life as a teenage robot, yeah, you need to watch our show, why? because our show is made by frederator. *Stanford: and that includes gravity falls as well as I star in, and I will take away all your paramount posters as well *Kumi: and children shows not made by paramount like barney, teletubbies, sesame street, Gullah gullah island, my friends tigger and pooh, Allegra's window, eureeka's castle, driver dan's story train, color crew, maya and Miguel, little robots, maya the bee, handy manny, the koala brothers, wordworld, Shimajirō, Ovide and the gang, Henry hugglemonster, higglytown heroes, the wubbulous world of dr Seuss, tractor Tom, max and ruby, jojo's circus, Oswald, tots TV, fimbles, Bali, Brum, pingu, same smile, little bill, bosco, cyberchase, the shiny show, Tweenies, pingu, balamory, rosie and Jim, el nombré, the magic school bus, the puzzle place, 64 zoo lane, leapfrog, scout and friends, miffy and friends, veggietales, Andy pandy. *Andy panda: did anyone call my name for the 2nd time? *kumi: nu-uh, not you, Andy panda, Andy pandy is a British preschool show, so can you leave so we can give angelica pickles punishments for laughing at Azura when she got trapped by Moe and Joe and her feet getting covered in acrylic paint? *Andy panda: whoops, my mistake. *Grins and laughs nervously* *Groose: Zelda, do me favor and roar at Andy Panda. *Zelda: You're on Groose! *(Zelda then does her loud 1962-1975 Godzilla roar to scare Andy Panda away, thus making Andy Panda run away crying) *Kumi: alright thank you Zelda, now let's carry on listing the children shows you will watch, fireman Sam, the adventures of chuck and friends, Arthur, Danny the dinosaur, jungle junction, pinwheel, the book of pooh, caillou, step inside, smarteenies, razzledazzle, big cook little cook, jakers, johnny and the sprites, get squiggling, Bob the builder, big barn farm, me too, zingalong, fab lab, the story makers, the hoobs, Fraggle Rock, shining time station, little bill, lazy town, the backyardigans, fetch, noodle and doodle, Charlie and Lola, the chica show, play with me sesame, Zingzillas, dragon tales, rubbadubbers, postman pat, dinosaur train, the elephant show, the land before time and other children shows not made by paramount as well. *Wallace: you will watch my films such as a grand day out, the wrong trousers, a close shave, the curse of the were rabbit and a matter of loaf and deaf as well *Sasha: and the animated shows you will watch be followed by, shows made by DIC enterprises like inspector gadget, the littles, pocket dragon adventures, Sabrina: the animated series, sushi pack, the adventures of super Mario bros 3, the real ghostbusters, super duper sumos, kideo tv, popples, the get along gang, camp candy, trollz, strawberry shortcake, kissyfur, sonic underground, The Legend Of Zelda and other animated shows made by DIC enterprises, because me, shally, natuski and pompi kate loves it. *Iris: Same here, I like The Legend Of Zelda TV series because when I was a child, Zero turned on the TV and there stood my favorite character and that's Zelda herself and you're forced to watch Megaman OVA series if you force Zelda to tickle her feet for no reason with paint just like Moe and Joe did with Azura *Kara: you will listen to music such as Justin bieber, Rebecca black, barney theme song, Madonna, cyndi lauper, maroon 5, kesha, girls aloud, miley Cyrus, James Horner, Thomas and friends songs, backstreet boys, s club 7, Jeff Bennett, gem and the holograms, tool, the Russian trololo man, tunak tunak tun, green days, silly songs with Larry, Adriana Figueroa and more. *Rocko: you will play video games like the Simpsons game, wii sports, call of duty, sonic and sega all star racing, frogger, dance dance revolution, wii fit, wii music, Cartoon Network racing, nicktoons racing, wii party, wii play and more. *Chloe: and not forgetting, our video game, little big planet, that is where we star in *Sailor Mercury: That includes Fire Emblem Fates where Azura star in *Dylan: we call every single store to ban you from buying stuff. *Emily: and now, your paramount stuff will be donated to the hospital, once and for all. *Shauna: you will forget your memories all about paramount. *Tobias James: we will not throw you a paramount themed party for your next birthday. *Sheldon lee: and you will never think about paramount stuff again *Snap: your parents have blocked your channels by your favourite companies *Vlad the count: and you won't do anything made by paramount, and that includes talking about it. *Stanford: that's right, you'll become 10 months old instead of 3 years old *Zero: go! *then does her atomic breath to shrink Angelica Pickles *Angelica Pickles: (start shrinking into a picori size from Zelda's atomic breath) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Now speaking in shy girl voice): I'm sorry for laughing at Azura when she got kidnapped and get her feet painted by moe and joe, can you please turn me back into a three year old? *Sierra: no *Bobby bear: we will not turn you back into a three year old *Ruby: and also, sorries is not going to work as well *Fanny fox: you will stay as a baby for the rest of your life, and there's no way turning you back to three years old *Courtney: and you'll recieve the frostbite in the freezing cold winter *Heather: yeah, you'll suffer the heat right under the sun *Lindsay: that's right, Angelica pickles, you'll go to night school along with summer school and Saturday school as well *Chris McLean: you heard Lindsay said, you'll go to summer, Saturday and night school *Topher: for a punishment, you'll be forced to watch our show on fresh tv *Samey and Amy: I agree with topher *Mina Harper: little girl, you will be forced to watch me and vlad the count's show from oh yeah cartoons on Cartoon Network. *Charlotte Pickles: and oh, zim is coming to whack you hard with a deadly belt and you will cry like Elise from Fire Emblem Fates *angelica pickles: no no no no no! Not zim! *(zim appears and whacks Angelica pickles with a deadly belt really hard making her cry like Elise from Fire Emblem Fates) *zim: this is what you get for laughing at azura when she got kidnapped by moe and joe and her feet covered in acrylic paint! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! *brad carbunkle: Jenny and I agree with everyone! *Drew pickles: now you will be sent to the Tobis logo. *charlotte pickles: but first, we will sing a medley of songs that you hate, first, Henry and June will sing the CBeebies wash song to teach you a lesson. *angelica pickles: no no no no no no! I hate that song. *henry: we don't care, this is what you get for laughing at Azura when she is captured and get her feet painted by moe and joe, five... *june: four... *henry: three... *june: two... *henry: one... *henry and June: begin! *henry: it's been fun to play with dirt *getting grubby does get hurt *june: but at the end of messy play *henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away *June: before I eat I have a wash *henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh *henry and June: this is what I always do *to wash off germs and stinky poo *henry: soap on my fingers and in between *make sure that they are really clean *june: rinse and dry *then I'm done *henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. *angelica pickles: this is the worse cbeebies song ever! *stanford: sorry, now I will sing under the sea from the Simpsons *angelica pickles: no, please don't sing that Simpsons song, or else I'll puke *stanford: marge, kids everything's gonna be just fine *now go upstairs and pack your bags *we're gonna start a new life, under the sea *under the sea, under the sea *there'll be no accusations *just friendly crustateans *under the seeeeeeeeeea! *mabel and dipper: homer, that's your solution to everything *to move under the sea *it's not gonna happen! *stanford: not with that attitude! *angelica pickles: no (6x) that song is horrible! *Iris: it doesn't matter, now we will sing kids next door fun time variety hour *Angelica pickles: no please, anything but kids next door fun time variety hour *Cast of Megaman X series: we're the kids next door *and this is our show *We know your gonna love it *So here we go! *Overdrive Ostrich: I'm numbuh one! *Let's... have some fun? *Wheel Gator: I'm numbuh 2! *we've got some... cool things to do? *Iris: i'm numbuh 3! *will you play with me? *Cyber Peacock: I'm numbuh 4... *aaaaaand I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Toon girl: now I will sing abby's lullaby *Angelica pickles: noooo, I hate that song from Codename: kids next door *Toon girl: hush my baby *Don't cry a Peep *the moon's in the sky *Let's count the sheep *1, 2, 3, 4 *I said hush, shush, ssh, snore *not Wah, blaa, raaa, or roar *1, 2, 3, 4 *I said hush, shush, ssh, snore *1, 2, 3, 4 *sleep tight *Not a sound *Till morn *maggie pesky: I don't care, now I will sing another CBeebies song, it's called the bath song *angelica pickles: can you stop singing songs? It was giving me a headache *rintoo: I love games, woo hoo! *Maggie pesky: mud mud mud galore *dirt is lots of fun *but you need a nice warm bath *when the day is done *stanford: who's first for a wash? *dipper and mabel: me! *maggie pesky: wash wash wash yourself *soon your nice and clean *from your head *and to your toes *and all the bits between *Charles green: I love baths, do you? *larry daley: bathtime's fun with CBeebies *angelica pickles: That song is terrible! *stanford: well, and like bear in the big blue house, me and the pine twins will sing another song, this time, it's called everybody in the tub *angelica pickles: no! (x5), anything but everybody in the tub *stanford: rub a dub dub, everybody in the tub *the water's gonna get *all the grip and grime and grub *dipper and Mabel: rub a dub dub *it's our favourite club *the water's nice and wet *everybody in the tub *dipper: let's give the rubber duck *a bubble bath beard *doesn't my wash cloth hat look weird? *mabel: got a little toy sub *and everything I love *dipper and Mabel: rub a dub dub, everybody in the tub *stanford, dipper and Mabel: we're soaping *and soaking *and floating away *we're laughing *and splashing *and bathing *all day *at home with the foam *and the suds *and the spray *dipper and Mabel: rub a dub dub, everybody in the tub (X2) *stanford: rub a dub dub, it's time for a scrub *dipper and Mabel: for two otters *and a mouse *a bear *a lemur *and a bear cub *stanford, dipper and Mabel: rub a dub dub *it's our favourite club *the water's just fine *everybody in the tub *dipper and Mabel: I love to make waves *and watch the faucet run *I love the the way *That I feel when I'm done *stanford: there's nothing much better *for good clean fun than *Stanford, dipper and Mabel: rub a dub dub, everybody in the tub *rub a dub dub, everybody in the tub *angelica pickles: that is terrible! Is that all? *Stanford: nope, that's not all, now me and the pine twins will sing the bear cha cha cha *angelica pickles: no! (X11) that song is for people who sweeped in the country! *stanford: uh oh, I'm getting that feeling again *yeah, it's an itching *a twitching *a scritching *a scratching *it's time for the bear cha cha cha! *Dipper: when I feel my toes start to twitch *my lips go la la la la la la *Mabel: And my arms and legs get the itch *it's time to do the bear cha cha cha *dipper and Mabel: cha Cha cha! *ha cha cha! *do the cha cha cha *ooh la la! *time to cha cha cha *the bear cha cha chaaaaaa! *stanford: well, don't just sit there *get up and do it with me, everybody now! *stanford, dipper and Mabel: cha cha cha *ha cha cha! *do the cha cha cha *ooh la la! *time to cha cha cha *the bear cha cha chaaaaaa! *cha cha cha! *Angelica pickles: that is terrible! *june: now we will sing the veggietales theme song *angelica pickles: no (x19), not VeggieTales *june: if you like to talk to tomatoes *if a squash can make you smile *henry: if you like to waltz with potatoes *up and Down the isles *henry and June: have we got a show for you *all: veggietales! (x8) *stanford: broccoli, celery, gotta be *all: VeggieTales *there's never ever ever being a show like VeggieTales (x2) *it's time for VeggieTales! *stanford: now I will Sing the CBeebies toothbrush song *angelica pickles: oh no, anything but that *stanford: hello, give us a smile *go on, open wide *few wee, need to brush your brushing *well come on then *you put your toothbrush in *your toothbrush out *in out, in out *brush it all about *first you do the front *and then you do the side *then spit the toothpaste out *oh, brushing with the circles (x3) *then spit the toothpaste out *smile so bright with CBeebies *Jenny wakeman: now I will sing my theme song *angelica pickles: oh no, anything but your theme song *jenny wakeman: five o clock get a call to go blading at the skate park down by the mall *but my mum says I got a prevent *hostile aliens from annihilating us all *with a strength of a million and seventy men *i guess I really shouldn't complain *still I wish i could go for a walk without Rustin in the rain *it's hard enough to fry me brain! *so welcome to my life *as a teenage robot *the story of my life *as a teenage robot *my teenage robot... Life! *alex Kimble: now Chris and the total drama contestants will sing sort it from Balamory *angelica pickles: no please, not sort it, anything but sort it *chris McLean: oh yeah man, in a muddle? *Ella: or be fudlet? *Ezekiel: i'll get you out of this trouble *gwen and noah: i can organize you *Eva and mike: supervise you *courtney and Shaun: I always advise you *Tyler and sugar: super surprise you *chris McLean, Ella, Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, sugar, Shaun, Noah, mike, Courtney and gwen: count on me, 1 2 3! *the total drama contestants: oh penny *you're in a muddle *penny pocket's gonna organize you *you can sort out all of your troubles *supervies you *you can do it *quick as a rocket *oh penny *penelope pocket *lindsay: toys are a mess *Leshawna and staci: don't stress *sierra and zoey: where's your teddy? *harold and Duncan: steady *alejandro: no frowning *heather and lightning: don't get heavy *sky and b: I can organize you *beth and Owen: supervise you *izzy and bridgette: I always advise you *topher, lighting and Cameron: super surprise you *lindsay, leshawna, bridgette, staci, b, Sierra, Duncan, zoey, izzy, Owen, Alejandro, Harold, heather, Sky, Beth, Cameron and lightning: count on me, 1 2 3! *the total drama contestants: oh penny *you're in a muddle *penny pocket's gonna organize you *you can sort out all out your troubles *supervise you *you can do it *quick as a rocket *oh penny *penelope pocket *1 2 3! *oh penny *you're in a muddle *yeah that's right *i can sort it *you can sort out *all out your troubles *penny pocket's gonna organize you *you can do it *quick as a rocket *supervise you *oh penny *penelope pocket *penny pocket's gonna organize you *angelica pickles: that organizing song is horrible! Is that all? *heather: no, that's not all, now we total drama contestants will sing another song from Balamory from four episodes, the map, vibrations, the piano and seaside inside, this time, it's called if you need a little rhythm, call spencer *Angelica pickles: no please, anything but if you need a little rhythm, call spencer *total drama contestants: if you need a little rhythm, call spencer, got a song what you need, call me, call spencer if you need a little rhythm call spencer, I can play you anything! (X2) *chris McLean, Ezekiel, lightning, Noah, Tyler, b, Alejandro, Duncan, Shaun, Harold, owen, Dave, Noah, Cameron and topher: so take a set of car keys, jingle them around *sky, Courtney, Lindsay, izzy, Beth, heather, Sierra, Eva, leshawna, staci, zoey, Ella, sugar, gwen and bridgette: now we're making music, just listen to the sound *chris McLean, lightning, b, Noah, Tyler, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Shaun, Justin, Harold, mike, topher, Cameron and Owen: take an empty tin can, beat it like a drum *total drama contestants: Spencer's making music *and now, we're having fun *if you need a little rhythm *call spencer *got a song what you need *call me, call spencer *we can start the beginning, call spencer *i can play you anything *if you need a little colour, call spencer *got a picture need to paint *call me, call spencer *we can start the beginning *call spencer *i can paint you anything *heather, Lindsay, gwen, izzy, Beth, ella, Eva, leshawna Courtney, zoey, staci, sugar, sky, sierra and bridgette: fanfares for the trumpets, or flags upon the flagpoles *chris McLean, Noah, noah, Ezekiel, Alejandro, b, topher, Shaun, Justin, Cameron, Tyler, lightning, Harold and Owen: songs for in the bathtub, go swirling down the plughole! *heather, Lindsay, gwen, izzy, Beth, Ella, Eva, leshawna, Courtney, staci, zoey, sugar, Sky, Sierra and bridgette: rhythm is for dancing, mashing up potatoes *total drama contestants: easy flowing love songs, for singing to tomatoes! If you need a little rhythm call spencer, got a song what you need, call me, call spencer, we can start the beginning, call spencer, i can play you anything *Rocko: now me, heffer, Filburt and the bigheads will sing the noddy shop theme song *Angelica pickles: no please! Anything but that! *rocko, heffer, Filburt and the bigheads: welcome to our place *we've been waiting *time for some fun and celebrating *rocko: something has always ready to pop *rocko, heffer, Filburt and the bigheads: here at the noddy shop *heffer: music and magic, hey, it's show time *filburt: noddy and you will be friends In no time *Bev bighead: silly goblins are living there through *ed bighead: the place where make believe comes true *rocko: believe it or not *rocko, heffer, Filburt and the bigheads: here at the noddy shop! *angelica pickles: oh my God, that is terrible. *Bloom: now we will sing strike up the band song from Balamory *angelica pickles: oh no! Anything but strike up the band *bloom: strike up the band (x2) *there is no work today *hang up the flags *pack up your bags *it's a play day, hooray *tecna: we're gonna dance for a miles today *run jump and walk for a smile today *Stella: strike up the band (x2) *for a play day away *jump on the bus *it's here for us *winx mane six: there is no work, wahey! *musa: get up, get out *it's a brand new day *raining or shining *we don't care *we're out to play! *flora: sail out on the blue *climb a hill for a view *aisha: run to the town *have a look around *we're here, there everywhere *look over here! *winx mane six: dance if you dare *come to the fair *come on, let's have a show today *step out a side *give a smile for me *and shout hooray! *bloom: take a trip on a train *stella: fly up high in a areoplane *musa: give each cloud a little name *flora, tecna and aisha: down to the ground *we'll run all around *we're here, there everywhere *winx mane six: we're over here *it's a play day! *hooray! *oblina: now I will sing kiwa's song from get well soon *Angelica pickles: no please, anything but kiwa's song *oblina: weeeeh! *I've got wheels and I can ride *I can whizz down any slide *I've got wheels (2x) *The doctor knows I need *Adventure, fun and speed *I've got wheels round and round and round *I've got wheels whizzing round *I've got wheels round and round and round *I've got wheels whizzing round *i've got wheels, woooo! *sailor mercury: now this last song is worse than the others, I'm going to sing Azura's lakeside song *angelica pickles: no please, I hate that song from fire emblem fates *sailor mercury: you are the oceans gray waves destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb *Flame Mammoth: Here's a bonus song before you get sent to the Tobis logo, me, Storm Eagle, Spark Mandrill, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwager, and Chill Penguin are going to sing Go Go Power Rangers *Angelica Pickles: Waaaaaaahhhhh! Please don't sing that song. *Flame Mammoth: They've got A power and a force that you've never seen before. *Storm Eagle: They've got The ability to morph and to even up the score. *No one can ever take them down! *The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide. *Spark Mandrill: Go, go, Power Rangers! *Go, go, Power Rangers! *Go, go, Power Rangers! *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! *Sting Chameleon: They know The fate of the world is lyin' in their hands. *They know To only use their weapons for defense. *No one will ever take them down. The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide. *Launch Octopus: Go, go, Power Rangers! *Go, go, Power Rangers! *Go, go, Power Rangers! *You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! *Armored Armadillo: No one can ever take them down. The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide. *Boomer Kuwager: Go, go, Power Rangers! *Go, go, Power Rangers! *Go, go, Power Rangers! *You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! *Chill Penguin: Go, go, Power Rangers! *Go, go, Power Rangers! *Go, go, Power Rangers! *angelica pickles: there are the worse songs ever *drew pickles: now the songs are over, we will now send you to the Tobis logo. *Iris: No Drew Pickles, me and Zero will handle her with the cannon *(Iris takes Angelica Pickles outside in the backyard with Zero having the cannon ready) *Zero: I'm going to blast you to the Tobis logo in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 *(Zero and Iris sends angelica pickles upwards with the cannon blasting her out of sight making angelica pickles cry in ivy voice making her become a star in the sky before disappearing) *Iris: Farewell Angelica Pickles! Have fun getting killed by the rooster because I love Azura way better than you. *cut to: angelica in the black screen *angelica: oh no, that is the lonely place. oh no what is going on? *the Tobis logo plays and the rooster flies onto the screen crowing after landing to make Angelica's ears bleed, then hurts angelica pickles after crowing by walking to her head and looks down at her thus, killing her when it lays an egg squashing her into a puddle of blood replacing her with the letter I before crowing again and flying away. Transcript part 3: Azura's foot bath, manicure, and pedicure to: Iris with Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwager, Chill Penguin, Overdrive Ostrich, Wheel Gator, and Cyber Peacock outside in the backyard with Azura Cyber Peacock: Okay Azura, it's time to clean the paint off your feet, I will call everyone to see your clean feet after your fingernail and toenail polish is dry Boomer Kuwager: First I will use the bar of soap to make the paint be able to come off Kuwager uses the bar of soap to scrub the paint off, we hear bubbles wiggling and popping Iris: Now I'm going to rinse off the bubbles from your feet turns on the water nozzle to wet Azura's feet and rinse off the bubbles, we hear water spraying Spark Mandrill: It's time to dry your feet Mandrill uses a towel to dry the water off from Azura's feet Storm Eagle: Whoops, I forgot about the specks of paint still on your feet, let me get them off with a pumice stone Eagle removes the remaining paint specks off from Azura's feet with a pumice stone Sting Chameleon: Now, I'm going to trim your fingernails and toenails Chameleon uses the nail clippers to trim Azura's fingernails and toenails, we hear nail clipping sounds Armored Armadillo: To make your feet look cute, I'm going to apply the baby oil Armadillo: rubs the baby oil on Azura's feet to make them silky soft Launch Octopus: Now let me make sure I massage your left foot so you won't worry about Moe and Joe tickling your feet for no reason again Chill Penguin: I'll massage your right foot Azura and you won't think about Angelica Pickles bullying you Octopus and Chill Penguin massage Azura's feet for 7 minutes to calm her down Overdrive Ostrich: Hold on, before you get your nails painted, I have to stick some cotton balls between your toes Ostrich sticks some cotton balls between Azura's toes Wheel Gator: Azura, what color do you want your nails to be? Azura: How about a blue color, it probably could match my hair Cyber Peacock: Okay Azura, let me get the blue nail polish colors Peacock goes inside the house and comes back with a set of blue nail polish Flame Mammoth: Okay there's turquoise, light blue, navy blue, bright blue, ocean blue, and sky blue. Which blue fits you well Azura: Maybe a sky blue color would be cute Wheel Gator: Okay, I will put the other blues away except for the sky blue Gator goes inside the house to put away the blue nail polish set except for the sky blue Mammoth shakes the sky blue nail polish bottle, opens the bottle, and paints Azura's fingernails and toenails a sky blue color minutes later after Azura's fingernail and toenail paint is dry looks down at her feet, lifts her right foot up and wiggles her sky blue painted toes and spreads them Iris: Hey everyone! Come and see Azura's clean feet Didi Pickles appears on screen then everyone else comes to see Azura's clean feet Azura: there my feet is dry, no more paint in my feet, thank you everyone everyone: (except Azura) your welcome azura: how nice Meanwhile, at the black screen stood Angelica pickles angelica: dear god, please kill the visitors charlotte pickles: Angelica, you do not pray to God to kill someone, you know what Charizard and Yveltal are going to beat you up Charizard and Yveltal are beating Angelica Pickles up didi pickles: it's ok Azura, that naughty girl got sent to the tobis logo and she will never hear you again Azura: Thank you didi pickles Zero: Wow, Azura, you're the best Iris: I love you Azura! You're way better than Angelica Pickles! *Iris Hugs Princess Azura* Azura: *Giggles* That tickles then joins in with Iris to hug Azura thus, making her fall to the floor Launch Octopus: here is something to say thanks azura: what is it? Iris: how about we can go see Power Rangers 2017 movie without moe, joe and Angelica pickles, what do you think about that? azura: yes! I would love to Transcript epilogue: Moe and joe kidnaps Azura (fire emblem fates) and gets grounded bloopers director: take one drew pickles: now the songs are off, we will now send you to the tobis logo director: cut! take two vendetta: here are the following episodes of dora and friends: into the city director: cut! Take three moe: man, we can't believe we got forced to watch the lion guard after we went to see the circus director: cut! Take four julia bayne: I'm Julia bayne, you don't have white chocolate, I had a dice director: cut! Take five Henry: hi I'm... Oh my goodness looks like my hips are wobbly june: me too director: cut! Take six arnold Gerald and helga: and we're... Guest starring in an episode of bear in the big blue house angelica pickles: oh my god, that sounds terrible director: cut! Take seven zim: this is what you get for seeing pictures of these men in bikinis, ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! director: cut! Take eight charlotte pickles: but first, Henry and June will sing the CBeebies wash song to entertain you director: cut! Take nine tobias James: we will not throw you a arcade for your next birthday director: cut! Take ten Moe: It's time to turn you into an elephant Azura Azura: (In Darth Vader's noooo voice) director: cut! Take eleven Iris: Same here, I like The Legend Of Zelda TV series because *Iris feels a sharp pain in her stomach making her cover her mouth with her hand*. Excuse me Zero but I have to go use the bathroom to barf in the toilet to Iris in the bathroom vomiting in the toilet, we hear a cartoon person vomiting sound effect director: cut! Take twelve Angelica Pickles: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Azura is trapped Azura: Hee hee hee that tickles! *Azura wiggles her toes* director: cut! (Iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World) Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days